Egyptian Sunset
by fanfix.maiden
Summary: "My lovely Mara, this is your third rebellious act this week, what ever shall I do with you?" His lazy, foreboding aura was back from their days on the Beetle. His hands relaxed around her wrists to glide up her arms – his fingertips lightly brushing. Mara no longer resisted him, she was quite incapable of moving...Mara/Sheftu **Lovey-dovey LEMON** Fluff


A/N: This story takes place about 2 weeks after Mara has saved Egypt, and has returned to Sheftu's House. It is very Mature, I warn all of you readers right now – it is lemon (features adult language, sexual content, etc.)! I felt it only fair to give MDotN the romance it deserves from its passionate protagonists. Have fun and enjoy!

"Such insolence! How dare you undermine me?" Sheftu's voice was low and dangerous. Mara stood opposite him, a table between them adorned with goblets of wine and fine fruits. Her icy glare, chin tilted up in wild defiance, challenged him.

"Am I not a Countess of Egypt? May I not do as I please?" Mara seethed. Sheftu pushed the table aside and reached out – Mara attempted to flee, but he caught her wrist in his iron grip. He jerked her against him.

"Every slave…." He whispered between gritted teeth, "You freed every slave in my villa...without consulting me!" His warm breath in her ear gave her chills. She tried to resist his hold on her, but it was in vain. Her anger was fast dissipating into anxiety.

"But of course," Mara tried to sound brave, "How can I tolerate being a mistress when I was once a slave?"

Sheftu held her closer, tightening his grip, "You forget – our ceremony has not yet taken place, you are not yet mistress of this house!"

" _Haii,_ but I have been living here for more than a fortnight, it is long enough to consider us married by the law" Mara squirmed in his grasp. Sheftu's long eyes travelled over her, taking in the sight of her pinned against him. Mara froze, Sheftu's expression igniting a fluttering inside her. He wasn't angry, his gaze held something Mara couldn't quite place.

"How shall I punish thee?" He whispered with a faint smile.

"Sheftu," Mara's breath quickened, "I did not send them away, I merely promised some small wage…" When he said nothing, she continued, "Surely that is not something worth punishing?"

A small gasp escaped her as he bent his head and kissed her neck. His lips lingered a moment, soft and warm. Then he spoke, his voice breathy, "My lovely Mara, this is your third rebellious act this week, what ever shall I do with you?" His lazy, foreboding aura was back from their days on the _Beetle._ His hands relaxed around her wrists to glide up her arms – his fingertips lightly brushing. Mara no longer resisted him, she was quite incapable of moving. Speechless, she closed her eyes as he slipped a finger under the strap on her shoulder.

"Mara?" Sheftu breathed against her neck.

"I…" Mara took a deep breath as he slid the strap down her arm, "…I know not…"

Sheftu's lips found her neck again, his nose drinking in the perfume of her hair as he inhaled deeply. "For fifteen days I have resisted…" Sheftu murmured as he made a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder, "I waited for your shoulders to heal before touching you…"

"Sheftu," Mara whispered. She felt her blood rushing and she felt dizzy.

"But now, there is no reason to hold back," his lips returned to her ear, and he took the lobe into his mouth, biting gently.

"Ahn…" Mara moaned quietly. Her knees trembled, and she reached out to steady herself. Her hands met with his bare chest, and Sheftu pulled her into an embrace.

"I think I will have to teach you a lesson," he said as he stroked her back, "for your…impudence."

His hand moved to her hair, and he tugged her head back, regarding her face. She returned his gaze with her lotus eyes, glittering now from the sensations he had created all over her body.

"Oh, Mara," Sheftu sighed before kissing her. She melted against him, warm and soft in his arms. His hands moved over her while his mouth worked hers, each kiss more demanding than the last. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, earning a small sound from somewhere in Mara's throat. Her quickened breathing urged him on, and with one hand he removed the remaining strap from Mara's shoulder. Mara seemed to return to her senses and she gasped out, "what are you…?" while fixing the straps on her dress. Sheftu forced them right back down and said, "You will learn to obey me."

"I never obeyed anyone in my life," Mara muttured, but Sheftu's mouth covered hers and she began to lose the fight in her again. His tongue was too persuasive, his mouth dominating and ardent. The power of Sheftu's kisses pushed her back until she collided with the table. She squealed into his mouth as he lifted her to sit on the edge, knocking over goblets and fruits rolling to the floor. He tried to push her knees apart to stand between them, but Mara resisted, and her dress was too long and narrow to permit the movement. Sheftu broke their kiss and growled, pushing her dress upwards. He slowed his hands at the sight of her exposed legs. Mara breathed heavily as Sheftu caressed her thighs, his thumbs creeping ever closer to the space between them. It made her head spin.

The beating of her heart seemed so loud it almost drowned out the sounds of Sheftu's mouth, now kissing her collarbones. Each place his lips touched sent fiery jolts down her belly. His hands continued their journey north, and Mara allowed him to open her thighs. She had no strength to stop him, and what's more, she found she didn't want him to stop.

Sheftu kissed down her chest, then pulled her dress down completely, exposing her breasts. Mara's arms shot up, criss-crossing over her naked flesh. It was instinct, surprisingly still functioning. Sheftu seized her wrists.

"Why do you hide from me?" He pulled on her, "am I not your husband?"

" _Asst!_ Sheftu!" Mara panted, "did you not just say, a moment ago, that the ceremony has not taken place, that I am not yet mistress of this house?"

His night eyes regarded her coolly. "Aye, but you reminded me, oh sagacious one, that Egyptian law states a woman entering a man's house for life is the only requirement of a legal marriage." He grinned down at her, knowing he'd won. "Now, stop thy struggling, before I make worse the punishment I have in store…" And he pried open her arms. Mara shut her eyes, knowing full well the glaring sunshine did nothing except illuminate her nudity. Sheftu placed her hands behind her, palms on the table, so that she could lean back on them. She peeked her eyes open to gauge Sheftu's reaction. What was this expression? Mara thought hard but could not remember a time she had seen Sheftu look so. How could one gaze with such hopeless want and formidable power simultaneously? A thrill ran through Mara, his hungry eyes causing more heat to bloom in her core. Once again Sheftu kissed her, his lips crushing hers. A hand under each knee, he yanked her pelvis against his. Mara's breath hitched as Sheftu wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close. His stiffened length pressed against her center, only the cloth of his shenti separating them. Mara whimpered into his mouth as he moved against her. The action caused flames to lick at her insides, unexpectedly quick. His hands shifted and travelled down and up her legs, hips and torso, until finally he was cupping each breast. Mara stifled a moan as he began to massage her. When he moved his mouth to her nipple, she cried out. Her hips jerked as his tongue slid over the sensitive spot. He teased the other nipple with his thumb, and kept this up until Mara's head was thrown back, her moans escalating.

Sheftu's pelvis rammed into hers, preparing her for what was yet to come. Torn between apprehension and desire, Mara moved against him, straining to feel his hardness, bringing him closer. Presently his hand slipped between them to pull at his sash. His fingers encountered sticky cloth and he straightened, examining his hand.

"Osiris," Sheftu breathed, "Mara, how wet you are." Mara took a ragged breath, every reply dead on her lips. To her utter amazement, Sheftu licked his own fingers, inhaling sharply like he was enjoying a rare delicacy.

"Little One," he sucked one more finger, "Is it better, I wonder, to teach thee hard and relentless, or soft and teasing?" He dropped his hand to her inner thigh, and her eyes widened. She held her breath as Sheftu stroked her, moving obviously toward her wetness. Finally, he reached her, his fingers sliding among her slick folds. Mara gasped and bit her lip as Sheftu groaned. She quivered under his touch, his fingers rubbing her. She opened her legs wider, and Sheftu came to her opening. He applied pressure, squeezing his finger inside her. Mara yelped, this being the first time in her life anything had entered her. Sheftu halted, concerned, searching her face. Mara glanced at him, then looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"Mara," Sheftu's tone now thoughtful, "Beloved, are you a maiden?"

His finger still lodged in her, Mara had begun to adjust to the feeling and winced when he withdrew it. Her chest heaved from her rapid breathing and she answered, "I-I am."

Sheftu took a deep breath and straightened, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. In a moment his hand dropped, and he looked down at her lovingly.

"Mara, I did not realize…"

Mara was still buzzing from his actions on her, and she sat up slowly, bringing the straps of her dress up over her shoulders to cover herself. Her mind sluggish, she murmured, "What does it matter?"

"Nay, forgive me," Sheftu gathered her to him, "forgive me, Little One. I only was being too hasty before."

Mara blinked against his chest. The sensations he had built were still there, urging for action.

Sheftu's strong hands lifted her suddenly and he carried her through a pocket door into his chamber. Mara held on tightly, though his arms felt sturdy and unstrained around her. He took her to his bed and eased her back on the cushions. Next moment, Sheftu kissed her with such tenderness that her affection for him swelled, eclipsing all thought. His handling of her was all changed now; each touch gentle and coaxing, each kiss languid and loving. Mara relaxed into a dreamy heaven of sensual delectation.

Again, Sheftu kissed her neck, and Mara responded with quiet moans as he was slow and deliberate. Her breathing hitched as he nudged down her chest, and she didn't stop him when he adjusted her dress to expose her again. His mouth traveled her entire breast while his hand massaged the other. Heat bloomed in her as Sheftu took her nipple into his mouth. She was moaning louder now, her back arching as he flicked his tongue over her. When he gave the same attention to her other breast, her world began to spin. She couldn't help it, her hips began moving in response to his touch, so much hot liquid was pooling between her legs. Her arms went around him, her hands pushing under his headcloth to grab fistfuls of black curls. He paused at her breast, exhaling with a soft groan as Mara ran her fingers through his hair, discarding his headcloth. A flicker of pride crossed Mara as Sheftu responded to her caresses.

Sheftu kissed his way back up to her mouth, this time tentative with using his tongue. Mara eagerly accepted him, her own tongue moving against his. They sighed together as they deepened their kiss, their limbs twisting around each other. Mara's mind soared higher than the clouds, every inch of her humming with need. Sheftu's hands on her body and tongue in her mouth was so wonderful, she thought she might weep.

Next moment, Sheftu broke the kiss to breathe, "Darling…beloved Mara, let me remove your gown."

Mara helped him pull it down over her hips and then down her legs. When the white fabric was gone, Mara lay naked before him, only the typical lotus in her hair. Nervousness came over Mara as Sheftu opened her legs and gazed down at her soaking sex. Sheftu bent to put his face near it and Mara drew her legs back together, hands covering the place.

"Little One," Sheftu cooed, a hand on each of her knees, "Trust me, you will enjoy this."

And he kissed her knee while stroking her thighs. As his lips continued to her inner thigh, Mara allowed her legs to spread, little by little. The sensation was so exquisite Mara's hands moved and clutched the bed beneath her. She did not breathe as he came to her center. His warm lips brushed over her, mixing with the wetness already seeping from her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Sheftu's tongue ran through her folds. His hands continued rubbing her thighs and he groaned, really delving into her, his mouth hot and wanting. Mara squirmed, the hand over her mouth muffled a squeal that was quickly followed by a moan as Sheftu held her in place. The pleasure in her was mounting to new heights, Mara's toes were curling as Sheftu licked and sucked her. She couldn't stop the noises she was making, though she tried to cover her mouth to hide them, and Sheftu only pursued more vigorously with each sound. He tongued her opening, pushing against her resisting flesh. Mara's hands flew to his head, clutching his hair as she panted. Her hips moved of their own accord, bucking as Sheftu's tongue invaded her.

Sheftu was breathing heavily too, she could feel each exhale through his nostrils, tickling her sensitive area. Every sound rumbling in his throat only added to the sensations. It felt so incredibly wonderful. Mara began to reach the peek of her pleasure, she was only inches away, when Sheftu shifted, placing his mouth again on her thigh. Mara released his hair and looked down at him, confusion in her glassy eyes. Sheftu raised himself up, sitting back on his heels, his mouth wet from her juices. He watched her face as he brought his hand to her gushing wetness.

She couldn't help but flinch as his finger entered her, but the feeling was also pleasant, and she swallowed hard, her breathing erratic.

"Is the hurt too great, love?" Sheftu murmured as he moved his hand, resting his palm against her while his finger slowly began to pump in and out. Mara arched her back and moaned, unable to speak coherent words, instead she shook her head from side to side.

"It feels good?" Sheftu asked softly. Mara nodded, her eyes squeezing shut as he swirled his finger inside her, another moan breaking from her lips.

"Do you want more?" Sheftu's voice was so quiet Mara barely heard him over her thundering heart. She opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her beloved, his own eyes filled with adoration and desire. Mara's heart swelled, and she nodded.

Sheftu carefully removed his hand from her and tore off his shenti. He climbed on top of her, falling into her embrace with a heavy, blissful sigh. He was back at her throat, kissing his way to her lips. His rigid flesh now pressed against her bare wetness and they both exhaled shakily. Sheftu's mouth was extra warm against hers, and as they shared another impossibly deep kiss, Sheftu began to grind his pelvis into hers. Now that they were naked, the feeling was magnified, and desperate feelings washed over Mara. In her mind she begged Sheftu to help her, to stop this deep ache in her belly. She needed to be filled, her body demanded it. Her hands caressed him, feeling his back, his shoulders, his hair, as if silently communicating her urgency. Another calculated drag, and Sheftu's length was slickened by her warm arousal, begging for more friction.

"Beloved," Sheftu said against her mouth, "When I enter, there may be some hurt, but it will pass."

"I know," Mara panted between kisses.

Sheftu paused, gazing into her sapphire eyes, which were so full of trust. His own dark ones misted, suddenly, and he said, "Mara, my Lotus Flower, I love thee with all my heart."

With a lump in his throat, he kissed her again with such tenderness Mara almost failed to notice Sheftu aligning himself at her entrance. When he pressed into her, the sharp pain of her flesh stretching forced her eyes open. Despite her gushing fluids protecting her, there was still the stretch to accommodate him as Sheftu pushed deeper inside, ever so slowly. Mara could not hold back any longer and gasped, breaking their kiss. Before Sheftu could see her pain and stop, she buried her face in his neck, holding her breath. Once he was halfway inside, he began to withdraw, only to steadily push inside her again, slightly deeper this time. He repeated this action, trembling from the effort, while Mara panted against his neck. Mara was caught on a precarious tide of pain and pleasure, each stroke bringing sensations of delight and prickling pain. Finally, he filled her to his hilt, her opening taught around his thick base. She sighed shakily against him, catching her breath now that he was fully inside. Sheftu didn't move, he let her grow accustomed to his size. However, when Mara shifted her leg an inch, the movement caused Sheftu to throb and twitch inside her. More wetness flowed from her, the pulsing length inside her pressing against her womb.

Sheftu moaned again, this time the noise starting from deep in his chest and rumbling against Mara's naked breasts. Another bolt of pleasure jolted her as Sheftu kissed her ear, and groaned, "By all the gods, I've never felt…" Mara moved again, earning a gasp from Sheftu. It felt good for Mara, too.

"Are…you ready?" his voice was strained, almost like he was weeping, "Oh Mara, let me show you the bliss we can share…I love you…forever…" and he trailed off murmuring his affections under his breath as he began to move inside her. He started with slow thrusts, pulling himself outward and sinking back inward. Mara felt as though she couldn't breathe, and yet couldn't stop panting, her body shuddered so deliciously beneath his. She whimpered helplessly at the wonder of it all, her legs quaking and hugging Sheftu's sides. He pushed his knees under her thighs, spreading her wider and bringing her legs up higher. They both moaned as this allowed Sheftu to thrust deeper. Mara thought he was surely pushing into her belly, and her sensitive opening still felt tense around his wide girth, but these sensations only fed the fire inside her.

Sheftu gradually increased his speed, fueled by Mara's sweet, sweet sounds. With each gasp and thrust, Mara's body responded more easily; relaxing, yet tensing to somehow amplify his work. She tested moving with him, and the result was ecstasy for them both. Mara's back arched when he hit a deep spot again, and Sheftu smiled, repeating the motion. Mara writhed under him, excitement staining her cheeks to match her glistening lips – swollen and red from his kisses. Her head turned one way, and then the other as the honey-like heat thickened her blood, tingling down her spine and pebbling her nipples while she was massaged from the inside out by Sheftu's solid body.

Just when she thought it couldn't get better, Sheftu shifted his weight and altered his angle, bringing more sounds from Mara's mouth. With a grunt, he pushed as deeply inside as he could, holding himself there and grinding against her, instead of thrusting. Mara cried out, gripping his shoulders and returning the pressure. They moved this way for some time, sweat breaking out on their foreheads as they toiled away, rubbing pelvic bones, Sheftu's rigidness poking her womb – nursing the deep ache Mara felt. It still wasn't enough. Mara gripped her knees to open more, and Sheftu heartily accepted what she offered, adding more thrusts amongst his grinds.

Mara whined, pressing her damp cheek against his, losing her grasp on her knees and bracing herself on his shoulders. His breath huffed against her hair, more labored than ever. Mara canted her pelvis, meeting him in the middle of his thrusts. Sheftu moved a hand to her hip, holding her for leverage. They shared a sloppy kiss, their tongues gliding over teeth, their moans mingling. Mara broke the kiss to plant her lips along Sheftu's neck, clutching him tightly.

"Nnhg…Mara!" Sheftu could hold back no longer, he pounded into her with hard, fast thrusts, which caused Mara to drool mindlessly as groans poured from her mouth. She was swimming in an ocean of carnal indulgence, cresting wave after wave. Finally, her body tensed, and she wailed as Sheftu carried her to the edge of the world. Her walls clenched Sheftu's sturdy length, each pulse of her enjoyment milking him toward his own release. He followed quickly after her, spurting his own hot liquid inside her, comforting her inexperienced flesh.

Sheftu collapsed atop her, and she wrapped her arms around him. They drifted down together, their sopping nether regions faintly pulsing, weaker and weaker until they were still. When they had caught their breath, Sheftu rolled to his side, disconnecting from Mara with a slippery pop. He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. Mara sighed contentedly, listening to the sound of Sheftu's heart.

"Little One," Sheftu murmured.

"Hm?"

"Do not think I have forgotten about your punishment."

Mara sprang up, looking down at him with that same alarm he had witnessed on the _Silver Beetle_ , the day he met her. He laughed, taking her back into his arms, but Mara hesitated.

"Pray, what punishment is that?"

"You shall see, Blue Eyed One," Sheftu pulled her close and whispered, "I will make thee scream my name, and swear by all the gods, in Egyptian and Babylonian."

Mara shivered. "I was loud enough just now, think you not?"

"Aye, but I believe you can be louder," Sheftu growled, squeezing her backside. Mara sat up again and this time they both laughed.

"If this is your idea of punishment, I will need to get into more mischief!" She tweaked his nose. Sheftu sighed melodramatically, "What more should I expect from a guttersnipe?"

Mara gasped with fury, then attacked him, grinning. "Only what should you expect! From a _Countess_!" She spouted between blows. Sheftu chortled with laughter as he dodged her fists. The two played like a pair of kittens into the evening, the Egyptian sun setting on the first day of their life together, as fully joined husband and wife.


End file.
